Confesiones de un viejo Valedor
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Caius, sabiendo que Noel es el que debe matarlo, asesina a la familia de Noel, para asi poder criar al pequeño siendo su maestro, pero eso despierta en Caius sentimientos que jamas penso que tendria, afronta el peso de los asesinatos que debe hacer para proteger a Noel y ser su maestro y asi es la vida en Mundo Desahuciado mientras la muerte se lleva la vida. Yaoi Caius x Noel.
1. La matanza

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus creadores.**

_**Confesiones de un viejo Valedor:**_

Todo comenzó el dia del nacimiento de Noel Kreiss, en su familia ya eran tres hijos, así era mejor, todos pensaban que cuanta más gente hubiese más rápido podrían repoblar el lugar y así tener más gente para que ayudara en la caza, así podrían salvar el mundo, que gran error cometían, o Caius Ballad que he vivido miles de años se cómo acabara todo esto. Este mundo acabara en la ruina, todo rastro de vida perecerá, solo quedaremos Noel, Yuul y yo, pero Yuul morirá como cada vez que renace, pongo rumbo a la casa de los padres de Noel, querían que estuviera ahí cuando el pequeño naciera, ya que según ellos yo sería su maestro, me pare frente a la puerta, oía como su madre gritaba por el dolor del parto, dude en si pasar o no, entonces vi a la hija mayor de ellos, Angela Kreiss(*), me acerque a la adolescente, tenía diecisiete años, los había cumplido hará dos semanas, la chica me saludo algo preocupada, no sabía si su madre sobreviviría esta vez, la última vez que fue cuando ella tenía diez años, casi no sobrevive…era la primera vez que nacía un hombre en esta familia, la mediana se llamaba Edna Kreiss, se podría decir que era dulce y amable, sobre todo conmigo. Edna estaba con su hermana mayor abrazándola, ambas preocupadas, me senté en las escaleras de la casa, no me apetecía hablar con nadie, después de un rato se oyeron los llantos del pequeño, pero la muerte se llevó a su madre, me acerque al padre y le di el pésame, luego mire al pequeño, al verlo ya supe cuál sería su destino, él debía de acabar con mi vida. Después de estar un dia entero lamentando la muerte de la madre de Noel, debía ayudar a cuidar el pequeño, ya que el padre solo no podría, y más estando triste por la muerte de su esposa, las semanas pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de que tenían a Noel, a la noche, empecé a pensar un plan ya que Noel me mataría, debería hacer algo con sus padre y hermanas, debían morir…pero… ¿Cómo? Soy yo el que debe cuidar a ese pequeño y enseñarle todo lo que se, para que un dia acabe con mi vida, los días de caza se acercan, más de una vez me han prohibido salir a cazar ya que soy un invocador, pero, debo ir con esa familia, asesinarles y hacer como si los monstruos les hubieran comido…si, supongo que así dejaran que cuide a Noel, ya que soy su maestro y nunca sabrán esta oscura verdad. Una vez llegado el dia fui a hablar con el padre de las dos hermanas que estaban preparándose para ir a cazar, cogiendo sus armas, yo llevaba mi espada en la espalda.

-Señor Kreiss, por favor déjeme ir a cazar con vosotros, no os fallare-empecé a decirle inspirándole confianza.

-No lo sé, Caius tu eres el único invocador que nos queda-

-No me pasara nada, estaré bien lo prometo-

-Está bien-acabo por decirme, sonreí, ahora que tenía su aprobación toda iría bien.

Noel se quedaría en la casa del alcalde del pueblo, así que nosotros cuatro salimos a cazar, caminamos unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que encontramos varios begimos juntos, entonces me lance al ataque, para llamar la atención, a pesar de que la familia me dijese que no lo hiciera, así los pillaríamos por sorpresa. Los begimos nos vieron y fueron directos al ataque, la familia empezó a luchar y yo me escondí, así que me transforme en Bahamut y les ataque, matando a todos los begimos menos uno, al verlos en el suelo malheridos, volví a ser humano.

-Que bien os sienta el color a muerte-les dije sonriendo con malicia.

-Caius Ballad… ¿Por qué?-me pregunto el padre de la pequeña familia.

-Noel, ha sido elegido por la diosa para que me mate, yo cuidare de él, te llevaras este secreto a la tumba al igual que tus hijas-le dije mientras le clavaba la espada en el pecho, me acerque a las dos hermanas, ambas llorando y gritando, pidiendo ayuda, cuando el begimo vino a atacarme lo tire con una ráfaga de aire, me acerque a la mayor y la cogí del rostro.

-Caius…nos mentiste…nos has utilizado…yo…te amaba…-dijo con esfuerzo mientras me escupía en la cara con sangre.

-Tú tendrás la peor muerte, pero sufre al ver como tu hermana es asesinada… ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?-le dije mientras me acercaba a Edna, Angela empezó a gritarme que no lo hiciera, que haría todo lo que quisiera, cogí a Edna del cuello, camine para estar cerca de Angela y una vez cerca, cogí un cuchillo que tenía en mi bolsillo, así que poco a poco le fui abriendo la garganta a Edna, esta trato de resistirse pero no pudo, luego la deje en el suelo y empecé a abrirle el pecho, para así, clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón.

-¡Eres un sádico y un monstruo!-me grito Angela sonreí.

-Un sádico puede, un monstruo…aún estoy por confirmarlo-le dije mientras la cogía a su hermana, ya muerta, le quite el cuchillo y se lo di al begimo que con gusto, la devoró. Mire a Angela, empezó a suplicar por su vida, me reí eran patéticos, como Angela tenía una pierna rota, debido a mi ataque en forma de Bahamut, aproveche eso, para abrirle la boca a un begimo muerto y entre sus grandes colmillos, la clave en el más afilado, dio un pequeño chillido, su sangre salía, moriría desangrada, el begimo que estaba vivo, ahora estaba comiéndose al padre de las dos hermanas.

De repente me miro y deje que me diera un arañón en el pecho a propósito, para así luego acabar con él, regrese a la aldea, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo, todos me preguntaron qué había pasado al ver mi herida. Les explique que una banda de begimos nos cogió por sorpresa, logramos defendernos, pero el jefe había acabado con la vida de la familia, yo logre huir, llore más culpándome de no haber podido salvarlos, lo cual era mentira. Enseguida me vendaron las heridas y se preguntaban quien cuidaría de Noel, yo me ofrecí voluntario ya que era su maestro, así que ahora todo lo que había planeado iría a la perfección podría cuidar de Noel y hacer que me matara llegado el momento.

* * *

_**(*) La familia de Noel no sale en el juego, yo la he puesto para hacer una suposición de que paso con su familia, ya sé que Noel habla de que su abuela le enseño, pero aquí no pondré a su abuela los nombres de las hermanas son inventados y Noel es hijo único pero es para agregar más tragedia.**_

_**RominaDark5: ¿Que les parecio? Asi me imagino yo lo que paso XD por eso Caius es el maestro de Noel, bueno espero que les haya gustado,por favor dejen reviews se me cuidan Xiaoo**_


	2. Cosas que jamás debí sentir

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen**

_**Confesiones de un viejo Valedor 2:**_

Desde aquella matanza sin piedad, ya han pasado algunos meses, nadie sospecha sobre mi es mas todos me ven como una buen hombre. Noel ha crecido bastante es un niño muy alegre y es imposible hacerle dormir, pese a que me da problemas por la noche y casi nunca duermo, he de decir que en parte me alegro de haber matado a esa familia para tener a Noel, como si fuera mi hijo…Caius Ballad… ¿En qué coño estás pensando? Es solo un niño, salí de casa, ya que Noel se había dormido, por una vez que se duerme aprovecharé para ver la luz del sol, no me gusta salir de casa con el carrito y Noel muy despierto, todas las chicas que habían que solo eran cinco chicas jóvenes sin novio y dos viejas, si también se me acercaban para mi mala suerte, para mirar a Noel y alguna para intentar ligar, en este pueblo había más hombres, pero ellas me consideraban el más guapo incluidas las dos viejas. Fui al pequeño mercado que hacían siempre en el pueblo, así podría comprar algo de comida y sobre todo verduras, como no me quedaba mucha leche de vaca (*) le he tenido que hacer algunas papillas a Noel, con lo último que me quedaba de verdura y fruta, por suerte las cosechas se mantenían y las vacas no se morían y mucho menos íbamos a matarlas. Más de una vez me ha tocado ir a ayudar con las cosechas así que siempre me regalan una parte, la otra parte la compraba yo, este mercado solo estaba una vez al mes, así que debías provisionarte bien la comida, pero con Noel era difícil. Después de hacer la compra, nada más entro a casa Noel estaba llorando, lo cogí en brazos y al verme dejo de llorar para poner una sonrisa, suspire. Lo deje en la cuna, que estaba en el salón (tenía dos una en el cuarto y la otra en el salón), luego me puse a guardar la compra y Noel volvió a llorar, rodé los ojos y fui a atenderlo, esta vez su llanto se debía a que tenía que cambiarle el pañal, algo que no me gustaba y me costó aprender, menos mal que una chica se ofreció voluntaria a enseñarme. Puse a Noel, sobre el cambiador que estaba en el sofá, empecé a desvestirlo y él me miraba con una sonrisa, que no me gustaba, cuando abrí el pañal…me quería morir…

-Me mataras pero del asco…dios Noel… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso sí solo bebes leche y comes papillas?-le pregunte, sabía que no me iba a responder, pero era para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo por así decirlo. Le quite ese pañal y empecé a limpiarlo, algo que no le gusto para nada, así que se puso a llorar y gritar, en pocos segundos Noel empezó a mearme en la cara, rápidamente le tape con lo primero que vi, que fue un cojín, encima el cabron se estaba riendo, me limpie la cara, menos mal que vivo solo con este que si no…adiós a mi reputación.

Volví a acabar de cambiarle y vestirle, ahora tendré más cuidado a la hora de cambiarle, puse el cojín a lavar, aunque creo que se ira a la basura. Me dirigí a la cocina donde me puse a preparar la comida y la comida de Noel. Siguieron pasando los meses, ahora una enfermedad transmitida por Garganzolas una especie de flan, afectaba al pueblo y llevaba a todos a la muerte, en este mes ya habían muertos dos personas, Noel, ya tenía un año y medio, en dos años y medios nacería la próxima Yuul a la que debería cuidar, estaba intentando que Noel no cogiera esa enfermedad, podría ser peligroso, estaba tumbado en el sofá, había tenido que ir de caza, ya no les importaba si fuera invocador o no, entonces de repente Noel, que me estaba mirando intento decir algo.

-Pa…pa…pa…pa-decía Noel, le mire y me acerque a él.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-le pregunte, me miro sonriendo.

-Pa...pap…papa-dijo el mirándome, me quede en shock unos momentos.

-Dilo otras vez…di papa-le dije mirándolo.

-Papa-dijo esta vez sin tanto esfuerzo, lo cogí en brazos abrazándolo, jamás pensé que se sentiría tan bien el que un niño pequeño te llamara papa, a pesar de no ser mi hijo, yo lo quería tanto como a uno.

Para mi mala suerte, ahora Noel se pasaba el dia y la noche llamándome papa, nunca se cansaba de llamarme papa, es como si quisiera que estuviera con el todo el tiempo, así que opte por una manera de hacerle callar, para que me dejara dormir, lo cogía y hacia que durmiera a mi lado, él se dormía y yo también, aparte de que he estado más cansado que de costumbre, ya que Bahamut estaba raro podía sentirlo, a pesar de tener su misticita en mi espada, podía sentirlo dentro de mí.

Pasaron los años y Noel ya tendría cinco años, Yuul había nacido ahora debía protegerla pero debía cuidar de Noel, mientras los padres de Yuul viviesen ellos se encargarían de cuidarla, mientras yo le enseñaba a Noel a hablar bien, ya que la mayoría de cosas que decía no las entendía, supongo que así hablamos cuando somos pequeños, pero yo ya no recuerdo eso.

-Papa ¿Po que ta serio?-me pregunto Noel mirándome.

-Porque soy serio y este niño revoltoso y juguetón no me deja dormir nunca-dije cogiendo a Noel y haciéndole cosquillas, mientras él se reía.-A dormir es tarde mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas-le dije, Noel esta vez me hizo caso, se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir, entonces por la puerta entro una carta, me puse a leerla la cual ponía:

_**Se lo que hiciste hace cinco años con los padres de Noel, deja que yo cuide al pequeño y nadie sabrá nada, llévalo mañana a las doce a la plaza central o todo el mundo sabrá que clase de monstruo sádico eres, si vienes solo te delatare no vengas armado sé que te puedes transformas en Bahamut, así que trae al pequeño y recuerda te vigilo desde las sombras…**_

Al leerlo maldije mi suerte, me tenía a su merced, no ponía quien era, pero esa letra la había visto antes, esto me pone en un aprieto nada más pueda me encargare de matarlo con mis propias manos, como hice con la familia Kreiss hace cinco años.

* * *

_**(*) He puesto una vaca normal de toda la vida por este simple motivo, que yo sepa los chocobos no producen leche…que van a beber ¿Leche de chocobo verde? Me rio de solo pensarlo XD así que por eso puse una vaca normal, aparte he mirado el bestiario de Final Fantasy XIII-2 y no he visto ningún monstruo capaz de dar leche XD así que pongamos una vaca normal y corriente.**_

_**RominaDak5:** _Despues del poco exito de el primer capitulo XD Bueno, aqui traigo el capitulo dos pienso acabar esta historia, ya tengo pensada secuela que sera tipo del punto de vista de Noel y mas gracioso no tan trajico, aparte hare una parte especial en el que subire el lemmon, no escribire lemmon ni en la de Noel ni en la de Caius. Sera una historia aparte de dos capitulos uno que lo cuenta Caius y otro Noel, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se permiten tomatazos y todo tipo de verdura menos las cebollas, por fis dejen reiews y se me cuidan, hasta elproximo capitulo. Xiaoo


	3. El castigo

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Square Enix.**

_**Confesiones de un viejo Valedor 3:**_

En mitad de la noche, Noel me despertó, había vomitado y tenía fiebre, tuve que pasarme la noche entera cuidándolo para que no empeorara, también estuve buscando recetas caseras para hacer que mejorara, pero no encontré nada. No me lo podía creer a pesar de estar enfermo, Noel tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa, no, no podían quitármelo, es mi Noel, no permitiré que se vaya de mi lado. Le abrace el correspondió y susurro un leve "te quiero papa" para luego quedarse dormido, le tape con las sabanas y lo deje dormir, cuando empezó a amanecer note como Noel, venía a mi cama a dormir a mi lado, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, Noel me abrazo y se quedó dormido otra vez. Estaba decidido nada ni nadie me separara de mi pequeño, ya no importa que sepan lo que hice no dejare que lo separen de mi lado, podrán odiarme pero no podrán separarme de él, soportare cualquier castigo solo por ti Noel. Cuando se hizo de dia, lleve a Noel al médico del pueblo, me dijo que Noel guardara reposo y comiera cosas ligeras y que si tenía mucha fiebre, le diera un baño con agua fría, suspire y lleve a Noel a casa, pero cuando estábamos en mitad del camino, Noel me pidió que lo cogiera en brazos, así que no me quedo otra, cogí en brazos a Noel, que se quedó dormido y lo lleve a casa. El dia paso muy rápido o al menos eso me pareció, a la noche deje a Noel durmiendo, pero cuando iba a salir Noel me pregunto a donde iba, yo solo le dije que volvería, que se quedara dormido, no podía llevarlo estando aun con fiebre, podría empeorar, así que lo deje en casa. Entonces me dirigí a la plaza central mire hacia los lados no había nadie, entonces de la oscuridad salió un hombre que iba encapuchado.

-¿Dónde está Noel?-me pregunto…su voz se me hacía familiar.

-Está en casa, estaba enfermo, he venido sin armas, no te llevaras a Noel, antes acabare contigo-le dije, para abalanzarme sobre el e intentar ahorcarle, pero empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Cállate!-le grite con ira, de un momento a otro todo el mundo vino a ver qué pasaba y me quitaron de encima del encapuchado, que resultaba ser el alcalde.

-¡Llevadle al pilar y atadle!-grito tosiendo para intentar recuperarse.

-¡Sabia que debería haberte matado lo sabía!-le grite enfadado.

Entonces me ataron al pilar, pero antes me sacaron la camisa, entonces el alcalde anuncio que me darían treinta latigazos por cada miembro de la familia de Noel que había matado, solo mate a tres así que eran…cien latigazos, los primeros treinta los pude aguantar sin gritar, mire al firmamento, esa noche me parecía que las estrellas se reían de mí, mientras la luna lloraba por mí, debía aguantar por Noel, al fin y al cabo en mi corazón latía el corazón de Etro, aguantare esto, es mi castigo por asesinar a una pobre familia, cerré los ojos y el ultimo latigazo que sentí fue el más doloroso, me soltaron, caí al suelo y la gente se acercó para darme una paliza, todos me gritaban cosas como monstruos, desalmado, no mereces perdón…se ve que mientras me daban latigazos el alcalde dijo todo. Con ira me levante del suelo, la gente se quedó sorprendida al verme de pie, después de todo lo que me habían hecho, poco a poco y con los ojos rojos me acerque al alcalde y sin pensarlo le rompí el cuello, mire a los demás.

-¿Quereis ser los siguientes?-les pregunte y todos salieron corriendo, luego caí al suelo, tenía la respiración agitada, cerré los ojos…

Alguien se acercó a mí, abrí los ojos pero lo veía todo borroso, note unas suaves manos sobre mis hombros, luego un pinchazo en uno de los latigazos, grite…

-Shhh…tranquilo…te pondrás bien…-oí como me decía una voz femenina.-Haz un último esfuerzo-me dijo.

Tras eso me cogió y caminando, yo casi arrastras, llegamos hasta mi casa, entramos y con la ayuda de ella me tumbe boca abajo en el sofá, Noel salió de la cocina preocupado y llorando, alce mi mano y le acaricie el cabello, sonreí él estaba bien, luego baje la mano a su rostro y le quite las lágrimas tras eso me quede dormido. Cuando desperté serían las tres de la tarde, me senté, tenía vendas en todo el cuerpo.

-Al fin despiertas, Noel estaba preocupado-me dijo la voz femenina, cuando alce la mirada vi que era Cáterin mi vecina.

-Cáterin…tú me has ayudado…gracias-le dije con esfuerzo debido al dolor.

-Le conté todo a Noel, no está enfadado, es más dice que aunque no seas su verdadero padre, tú le has criado como si fuera tu hijo-me dijo ella haciendo cruzar mis ojos lilas con sus ojos verdes.

-Noel…nunca cambiara…-susurre.

-Te he curado algunas heridas con cura y pociones, pero hay otras que tardaran en curarse, yo me voy a casa, estoy cansada, Noel está en su cuarto, ya no tiene fiebre-me dijo tras salir de mi casa e irse.

Me costó un poco levantarme, así que una vez de pie me dirigí a la habitación de Noel, que estaba jugando con un peluche que le regale. Al verme vino a abrazarme, correspondí al abrazo, el llorando me dijo que creía que iba a morir, me reí y yo solo pude decirle:

-Noel, jamás te dejare solo, estaré a tu lado-

-Papa, yo no…querer tar solo…-me dijo llorando, me puse a su altura y lo volví a abrazar…sabía que rompería esa promesa, Noel debes matarme, pero eso lo sabrás cuando seas mayor y si no me matas…tendré que ir yo mismo hasta Valhalla…

* * *

**RominaDark5: **Hola, despues de estar casi una semana sin subir el capitulo, aqui se los traigo, lo se fui cruel con Caius, he de decir que tambien he estado algo enferma(que novedad) asi que no es que haya podido escribir mucho, bueno la semana que viene subire el proximo o quiza lo haga entre semana, espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews por fis y nos vemos se me cuidan Xiaoo.


	4. Pensando en regalos

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix.**

_**Confesiones de un viejo Valedor 4:**_

Ya pasaron unos años desde que me castigaron, en el pueblo ya solo quedamos Noel, Yuul, Cáterin, Andreu(novio de Cáterin) y yo, mañana seria el cumpleaños de Noel, ya cumplía diez años, cada vez se hacía más mayor y yo temía porque llegara el dia en el que debía matarme. Suspire a pesar de estar con el diez años, jamás le hice regalo de cumpleaños, Cáterin era la que siempre le hacia la tarta y todo eso, un cumpleaños con solo cinco personas, cuando hacía unos años éramos por lo menos diez o quince como mucho, se nota como poco a poco el pueblo ha ido muriendo, aparte Cáterin ha estado algo enferma estos días. Creo que a Noel le hará ilusión tener un regalo por mi parte en su cumpleaños, pero claro ¿Qué le regalo? Ya no hay mucho que regalar, aparte de que en cinco minutos tengo clase de lucha con él, desde que cumplió los siete años le he enseñado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se ha obsesionado con querer superarme, ya no me llama papa, me llama Caius, creo que desde que obtuvo uso de la conciencia, es cuando dejo de llamarme papa, ya que no era su padre, ahora era su maestro Caius Ballad. Cuando transcurrieron esos cinco minutos, fui con Noel para enseñarle nuevas técnicas de lucha y después de tirarme toda la tarde enseñándole, nos paramos a comer algo.

-Caius… ¿Qué me regalaras mañana?-me pregunto Noel, me quede en blanco.

-Esto…es un regalo, no puedo decirte lo que te voy a regalar-le dije, en cierto modo es verdad, pero por otra parte no puedo decirle que no tengo regalo.

-¡Caius! Me matara la curiosidad-me dijo Noel zarandeándome un poco.

-Espérate a mañana-le dije esta vez.

-Por cierto…Caius… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-me pregunto Noel, es cierto jamás festejo mis cumpleaños, ya ni recuerdo que dia era.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo-le respondí, el me miro con una sonrisa.

-Es que…a mí me gustaría regalarte algo…por tu cumpleaños-me dijo Noel sonriente.

Le mire con una sonrisa y revolví ese cabello castaño y liso, el inflo las mejillas y se volvió a peinar, solté una pequeña risa, para luego volver a ser serio. Luego regresamos a casa y Noel se quedó dormido en el sofá, estaba agotado, le tape con una manta y le deje dormir, entonces alguien llamo a mi casa, debía ser Cáterin, que se encargaba de cuidar a Yuul y llamarme cada vez que ella tenía una visión. Cuando abrí vi a Cáterin, estaba sería nada bueno, me dijo que había podido hacer la tarta para Noel, pero le costó mucho encontrar los ingredientes, suspire, entonces me pregunto qué le regalaría a Noel, le dije la verdad no sabía que regalarle, entonces ella me dio una idea, regalarle aquel cuchillo (*), suena un poco sangriento, hace diez años mate a su hermana con él, pero yo ya no lo usaba y a Noel le serviría. Aparte el no sabía que era ese cuchillo, cuando Cáterin se fue cogí el cuchillo y empecé a sacarle brillo y remodelarlo un poco, en su filo puse el nombre de _**Noel Kreiss **_con letras algo caligráficas o eso intente. Después de pasarme toda la noche para prepararlo y ponerlo en una cajita envuelto con papel de cocina (*), cogí una parte de la cinta que sujetaba mi cabello y la recorte, para así poner ese trozo como lazo en el regalo de Noel. Luego volví a recogerme el cabello y sin darme cuenta, me quede dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina ya con el regalo envuelto, por la mañana note como alguien me ponía una manta, a pesar de notarlo me volví a dormir, ya a medio dia me desperté, mire la manta, era la que le había puesto a Noel. Deje la manta sobre el sofá y me estire, para luego salir de casa allí estaban Noel y Yuul jugando, Noel al verme salió corriendo para abrazarme.

-Feliz cumpleaños Noel-le dije correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Gracias…papa-me dijo él.

-Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así-le dije separándome.

Luego entramos Noel, Yuul y yo a mi casa, donde le di el regalo a Noel, el al ver el trozo de mi cinta decidió guardarla en su bolsillo, luego rompió el papel y abrió la caja, para encontrarse con el cuchillo dentro de una empuñadura, saco la empuñadora para leer su nombre en el cuchillo. Su cara era para una foto, estaba sorprendido, acaricio el cuchillo con cuidado de no cortarse, pero se hizo un corte, no muy profundo, evito gritar al ver la sangre, cogí el trozo de cinta que se había guardado y le vende el dedo, para luego decirle que tuviera más cuidado. Una vez acabe de vendárselo, Noel volvió a guardar el cuchillo y me dio las gracias, a pesar de haberse cortado le encantaba ese cuchillo, no dije nada, solo le di una pequeña sonrisa. A la noche ya festejamos mejor el cumpleaños de Noel y he de decir que las tartas de Cáterin son las mejores que he probado a pesar de tener tanta escasedad de ingredientes, otro cumpleaños más para Noel, ya con diez años, crecía tan rápido, con cada paso de los años empecé a temer más por el dia en el que Noel me matara… ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Entonces, después de su cumpleaños ocurrió lo que más me temía, pero debía pasar…

-Caius, Cáterin me ha dicho que eres Valedor y debes de cuidar de Yuul y recordar sus visiones, yo quiero que me entrenes como Valedor-me dijo el con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

-Noel…yo….-Dude.-Esta bien…pero recuerda, que llegado el momento debes matarme, para que el voto de Valedor pase a ti y debes hacer el juramento que yo hice en su momento-

-¿Hay alguna forma en la que yo no tenga que matarte?-me pregunto.

-No, Noel, de momento te entrenare, tu tranquilo todo será a su momento-

Tras decir eso, me encerré en mi cuarto, di un puñetazo a la pared, sabía que esto pasaría, Noel dudaría en matarme, las visiones de Yuul lo dicen todo, peo la última visión que tubo…me preocupa…suspire así era el destino, ahora debía afrontarlo ya que dentro de poco una persona querida…morirá…

* * *

(*)**El cuchillo es el que lleva Noel en la parte de atrás de su pantalón, ya que nunca lo usa creo que debe de tener un recuerdo algo sentimental tipo Angeal del Crisis Core, así que por eso puse el cuchillo.**

**(*)¿Por qué papel de cocina? Muy simple, recordad que en Mundo Desahuciado, la gente se muere y bueno, eso es lo último que les queda, los recursos también están agotados, así que no creo que tengan papel de regalo.**


	5. La muerte

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus creadores.**

_**Confesiones de un viejo Valedor 5:**_

Cada vez los años me parecía que pasaban más rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando Noel cumplía los diez años y ahora ya tiene catorce y Yuul once, pero mientras que unos crecían a otros se les llevaba la muerte, como Andreu que murió hace dos semanas por un ataque de un Bégimo y Cáterin, cayó en depresión, solo quedábamos cuatro. Al ella caer en depresión cogió una enfermedad, la muerte se la llevaba de mi lado. He pasado días a su lado, cuidándola, Noel notaba que casi nunca estaba en casa, algo que le empezó a preocupar, cuando regresaba estaba tan cansado, que solo le acariciaba el cabello a Noel y me quedaba dormido en mi cuarto. Noel a veces se quedaba mirándome desde la puerta, hoy me he levantado temprano, iría a ver a Cáterin, me sorprendí al ver a Noel despierto y desayunando, estaba serio.

-Qué sorpresa, buenos días-le dije sentándome cerca de él, me miró y luego siguió desayunando, me extrañó ese comportamiento.- ¿Estás enfadado?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he estado con Cáterin?-No hubo respuesta por parte de Noel, suspiré y me acerqué a él.-Noel, verás te contaré porqué estoy tan pegado a ella-le dije, el me miró. Una vez desayunamos fuimos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá, entonces comencé a relatar:

**Era una noche de verano, lo extraño es que hacía frío, acababa de llegar a este pueblo, cuando exhausto por la caminata que tuve que hacer, ya que no tenía ni agua ni comida, caí desmayado. Entonces unas manos cálidas tocaron mi rostro, para luego pedir ayuda, me llevaron hasta la casa de aquella chica de manos cálidas, no desperté hasta pasados dos días, entonces la vi una chica de unos diecinueve años, con una sonrisa muy bonita, piel pálida y cabello rubio corto, de su rostro lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos verdes, me quedé mirándola un rato largo, sin saber qué decir, ella se echó a reír y me contó que me había encontrado en la entrada del pueblo desmayado. Cuando pude comer y beber algo, empezamos a hablar de donde venía, pero yo solo recordaba que desperté en el desierto y camine durante un día entero, eso no pareció importarle mucho, lo importante es que yo estaba bien y me podía tener en pie, durante los primeros días, me estuvo explicando cómo trabajaban en ese pueblo, yo le dije que era un invocador, por lo tanto no me dejarían salir a cazar, ya que era el único capaz de curar a la gente y ayudarla, pero yo lo que realmente quería era estar al lado de Cáterin, nada más la vi supe que me había enamorado, algo que jamás debió ocurrir, ella estaba prometida con el hijo del alcalde y yo era quien los iba a casar, el día de la boda, recuerdo como antes de casarlos, le dije a Cáterin lo que sentía y a pesar de saberlo, jamás llegamos a ser nada, solo amigos. No se casó, pero tampoco fue mi novia, lo único a lo que llegamos fue a darnos un beso en la última noche del verano, cuando la luz de la Luna nos iluminó a ambos en el vasto desierto. **

Noel se quedó fascinado con el relato y me preguntó lo típico:- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Luego, naciste tú y Cáterin se enamoró de Andreu y ahora…la muerte se la lleva…-le dije suspirando.

-Lo siento, yo…no tenía por qué enfadarme-me dijo Noel con un tono tierno.

-No importa, voy a ir a verla, si ella muere te lo diré-le dije para levantarme e irme a la casa de Cáterin. Entonces Yuul y Noel se quedaron en mi casa los dos se quedaron hablando entonces Noel recordó algo.

-Yuul, ayúdame, si Cáterin muere Caius estará triste, vayamos a buscarle algo que le alegre-dijo Noel.

-Pero puede ser peligroso-le respondió Yuul.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que Caius esté triste…aunque sea buscarle un ramo de flores-

-Está bien-

Así que ambos niños se fueron fuera del pueblo, sin que yo lo supiera, en casa de Cáterin yo sostenía su mano, ella sonreía, no sé porque sonreía iba a morir y esa sonrisa, no se le iba de la cara. Ella empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de abandonar este mundo susurro dos palabras que me llegaron al corazón, el cual era de Etro: "Te quiero", no pude evitar el dejar caer una lagrima y el pronunciar: "Yo también", tras eso la muerte se llevó a Cáterin. La tome en brazos como si fuera una princesa, le puse un vestido blanco y camine a las afueras del pueblo, ella siempre me decía que quería ser incinerada así que, la puse junto con un montón de ramas secas que formaban una especie de cama y con un piro, queme su cuerpo, baje la mirada, estuve allí hasta que no quedo nada. Entonces recordé que había dejado solo a Noel con Yuul, regrese a casa y no los vi, me preocupe ¿Dónde se habían metido? Me detuve, "piensa Caius, piensa" me dije a mi mismo, salí fuera de casa los busque con la mirada y me dirigí fuera del pueblo. Mientras Noel y Yuul, estaban en un pequeño prado de flores, algo raro cogiendo un ramo de flores, cuando se disponían a salir apareció un begimo y ambos retrocedieron.

-Tranquila Yuul, te protegeré, tu cuida del ramo de flores-le dijo Noel a Yuul, la niña asustada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras yo seguía buscándolos, entonces a la lejanía los vi, me transforme en Bahamut y vi como el begimo golpeaba a Noel, que se chocó contra una roca y caía inconsciente. Con furia derrumbe al begimo y empecé a destrozarlo, cuando acabe con él, volví a mi forma humana y corrí al lado de Noel, por suerte no se había hecho nada grave, suspire aliviado, me quede a su lado hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Caius…-susurró él.

-Por Etro, Noel no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos-le dije abrazándolo.

-Caius, yo…no quería preocuparte…Cáterin ha muerto ¿Verdad?-me preguntó, asentí.-Yuul y yo venimos para buscarte un regalo, así no estarías triste-

Me sorprendí al oír eso, miré a Noel, a sus ojos azules, volví a abrazarlo. Luego regresamos a casa y Noel junto con Yuul me dieron el ramo de flores, sonreí y las puse en un jarrón con agua. Ya solo quedábamos tres seres humanos y Yuul tuvo otra visión, la visión de su muerte…


	6. Confesion Valiosa

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen.**

_**Confesiones de un viejo Valedor 6:**_

En el día de hoy, ya han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Cáterin, Yuul tiene catorce años y Noel diecisiete, hoy es el día en el que Noel hace su voto de Valedor, sabe que cuando esté preparado deberá matarme. Pero aun así hará este voto para ser Valedor, me reuní con Yuul en la plaza, lo habíamos planeado todo para que Noel estuviera feliz. Incluso montamos un pequeño escenario, a pesar de ser solo tres personas sabíamos cómo apañárnoslas, después de acabar los últimos retoques fui con Noel, el cual había decidido usar dos espadas como armas, para así poder superarme, según él. Allí estaba acabando de vestirse con prisa, me reí, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la camisa al revés me acerqué a él.

-Noel, relájate, tienes la camisa al revés-le dije, él se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso, llevo toda la noche repasando el voto para no fallar-me dijo casi sin respirar.

-Cálmate, en tu frase habían puntos y comas-le dije quitándole la camisa, lo que le provocó estar más rojo aun, puse bien la camisa, para luego ayudarle a ponérsela.-Ya sé que estas nervioso, a pesar de que solo seamos dos personas, pero trata de calmarte, no nos burlaremos de ti-

Tras eso estuve a punto de irme, pero Noel me cogió de la mano, me giré para mirarle, el seguía rojo y se acercó a mí.

-Gracias…maestro…es decir…papá-me dijo aun rojo y luego irse de allí, me sorprendí ante eso, Noel últimamente había estado raro conmigo, pero supuse que era por los nervios.

En unos minutos los tres estábamos en la plaza, Noel, debía subir al escenario y jurar que protegería a Yuul, la que recibía las visiones de Etro, no solo eso, también juraría llevar el corazón de Etro en su pecho, el cual se consigue matándome. Entonces Noel subió al escenario algo avergonzado, pero todo se fue cuando cogió confianza y acabó por hacer el voto de Valedor, me acerque a él.

-Bueno, no tengo un ramo de flores para darte, pero puede decirte unas palabras…felicidades, ya eres casi un Valedor, ya sabes que cuando estés preparado debes matarme-le dije algo serio.

-No voy a matarte, Caius eres mi maestro y cuando era pequeño fuiste mi padre-me dijo él, sabía que me lo iba a decir.

-Esta noche iremos a cazar-eso fue lo único que dije tras dejar solos a Yuul y Noel.

Antes de regresar a casa me quede paseando por el pueblo, cerré los ojos y me vino a la cabeza cuando maté a la familia de Noel. Negué con la cabeza, lo hice para llegar hasta aquí, eso fue hace diecisiete años, no puedo estar arrepintiéndome ahora, entonces alguien me dio un toquecito en el hombro, era Yuul, siempre con esa mirada que rebozaba bondad y pena.

-Caius…ceo que deberías hablar con Noel, él te quiere, jamás te mataría, fuiste su padre-me dijo acariciándome el rostro, cogí su mano.

-Lo se…pero así debe ser, no hay otra manera-le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me dedico una sonrisa, para luego irse al monumento de los visionarios.

Suspire, entonces decidí preparar las cosas para la noche, en la mesa de casa vi el cuchillo que le había regalado a Noel, otra vez esa escena de asesinato…la consciencia me castiga me puse una mano en la cabeza con dolor, no quería recordarlo, no ahora no. Entonces caí al suelo desmayado, cuando desperté Noel estaba a mi lado, no recordaba que había pasado me agarre la cabeza y mire a Noel un poco confuso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó.

-No…no lo recuerdo…pero estoy bien-le dije, vi que era de noche.-Vámonos-

-Pero no puedes ir así-me reprochó.

-Noel, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dije.

Tras eso salimos a cazar, otra vez esos malditos begimos todos reunidos, otra vez esa escena tan sangrienta, me volví a coger la cabeza con dolor, cuando miré a Noel, vi a su padre y a su lado sus hermanas. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados, ellos estaban muertos, Noel me tocó el hombre y pude verlo como era, otra vez pregunto si estaba bien, le dije que no era nada y me lance al ataque contra los Bégimos, Noel fue detrás de mí, me transformé en Bahamut así sería más efectivo, cuando solo quedaba uno volví a ser humano, otra vez esa escena, aquel Bégimo devorándose a la familia de Noel, de repente el Bégimo me atacó y me mando a volar contra una montaña, después perdí la consciencia. Mientras dormía tuve un sueño, ellos cobraban venganza de lo que hice y me torturaban de la peor forma posible, entonces desperté de golpe, sudando y nervioso, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una cueva con una manta puesta, mire para los lados ¿Dónde estaba Noel? Entonces en la cueva entro alguien, era Noel, pero todo dejo de ser normal, Noel tenía un cuchillo, ese cuchillo, se acercaba a mi retrocedí y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, el miedo me tenía poseído.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!-chille apoyándome contra la pared.

-¡Caius! Cálmate no te hare nada-me dijo Noel, se acercó a mi acaricio mi rostro, le mire a los ojos nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí como los labios de Noel besaban los míos, correspondí al beso sin dudarlo dos veces saboreando cada parte de la boca de Noel, luego nos separamos.- ¿Ves? No te hare nada-

-Noel…-susurre entonces le abrace, al rato nos separamos, hice que Noel se sentara frente a mí y lo abrace por la espalda, permanecimos así toda la noche y cuando ya estaba medio dormido le susurre.-Te quiero…Noel…-

Al oír aquello, Noel se giró bruscamente para mirarme cara a cara, estaba rojo entonces le bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, nos separamos por falta de aire y vi como Noel dejaba escapar una lagrima le acaricie suavemente el rostro quitándole la lagrima.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Jamás podre matarte…te quiero Caius…no puedo matarte-

Al oír aquello puse el rostro de Noel en mi pecho él se acurruco abrazándome, sonreí, se sentía tan bien entonces cerré los ojos y cuando Noel ya estaba dormido le murmure unas palabras al viento.

-¿Lo oyes Noel? En mi pecho late el corazón del caos, es una manifestación de la diosa Etro. Y con su ultimo latido, la diosa expirara una vez más, la muerte de la diosa da rienda suelta al caos de Valhalla, el caos tiene el poder de distorsionar la línea del tiempo y destruir el pasado. Noel, cuando el momento llegue te recordare estas palabras-le dije acariciando su rostro, el cual yacía dormido en mi pecho, cerré los ojos y deje que el sueño se apoderara de mi cuerpo…

He aquí mi confesión más valiosa, el amor que sentía hacia Noel solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Estáis preparados para el final que se acerca? Quizá esta sea la última vez que nos veamos ¿Estaréis preparados para esos momentos? Espero que sí, mi último relato, el ultimo que deberíais saber…

* * *

Perdon por el retraso pero tuve que pasar esta historia a mi ordenador nuevo(Al fin!) pero aqui les traigo este capitulo y dentro de poco el que falta y un especial espero que les haya gustado Xiaoo...


End file.
